1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a charged beam drawing technique of a main/sub two-stage deflection system and more particularly to a charged beam drawing apparatus and drawing method having a correction function of a sub deflection astigmatic point.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent occurrence of deflection distortion according to the deflection position of an electron beam in an electron beam drawing apparatus used for manufacturing semiconductor integrated circuits, the operations of deflection sensitivity correction and deflection astigmatic correction are performed (JP-A 2003-347188 (KOKAI) and JP-A 2000-100363 (KOKAI)). On the other hand, in an electron beam drawing apparatus of a main/sub two-stage deflection system, since a sub deflection region is small and an influence by deterioration in the CD precision due to the presence of a sub deflection astigmatic point, it is a common practice not to correct the sub deflection astigmatic point even though the main deflection astigmatic point is corrected.
However, recently, the number of deflection astigmatic points in the sub deflection increases to a value which cannot be neglected with a miniaturization of the semiconductor integrated circuit. In order to correct the sub deflection astigmatic points, it is necessary to correct the sub deflection points in the shot unit together with correction of the sub deflection sensitivity and an extremely high-speed operation is required. Therefore, it is extremely difficult to make the correction of the sub deflection astigmatic points.
In the conventional technique, methods of reducing the number of sub deflection astigmatic points by use of an alignment coil and making a sub deflection region small in order to reduce an influence by the sub deflection points are used. However, it is difficult to attain the satisfactory correction with the above methods.
Thus, conventionally, it is required to perform the high-speed operation in order to make the correction of the sub deflection points in the main/sub two-stage deflection system and it becomes extremely difficult to make the correction of the sub deflection astigmatic point. Therefore, there occurs a problem that the drawing precision is lowered due to the influence of the sub deflection astigmatic points. Further, it can be said that the above problem occurs not only in the electron beam drawing apparatus but also in an ion beam drawing apparatus.